


honey we're the big door prize [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorian Pavus's Shitty Past, Frottage, Held Down, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood magic didn't quite work, but it did enough damage to matter. And then, out of nowhere, things go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey we're the big door prize [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honey we're the big door prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116418) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5BDAI%5D%20Honey,%20We're%20The%20Big%20Door%20Prize.mp3) | 28:01 | 26.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/honey-were-big-door-prize) |  |   
  
### Music

_Needing/Getting_ by Ok Go

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and sabinelagrande for blanket permission!


End file.
